Generally, most dye lasers contain organic molecules dyes which are used in liquid form as solutions in the dye lasers. Such liquid laser dyes are coherent source of radiation with a wide tuning range and are used for many applications in various fields such as an ocular photo-dynamic and a photo-coagulation therapy. However, liquid laser dyes cannot be used in certain applications due to the inconvenience in handling of hazardous organic solvents. The solid matrix laser dyes are an attractive alternative to the conventional liquid laser dyes. The solid matrix laser dyes such as solid-state polymer laser dyes are gaining importance with the development of new matrices and additive materials. However, the photo-stability of the solid-state polymer laser dyes is lower which restricts the use of the solid-state polymer laser dyes in certain fields of applications.
Thus, there is a need to develop an improved method for preparing solid-state polymer dye lasers.